Trapped
by Fall.With.Me.Off.A.Clift
Summary: Tart is back to make Pudding cry, but when his chimera anima's go out of control, and he ends up alone in a small cave with Pudding, what will happen? My version of episode 40 (This will be in My Perfect Enemy too, just couldn't wait for someone to read it!)(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!)


**Hey everyone! So I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile on My Perfect Enemy, but I'm kinda having a writers block... so I got this inspiration from watching TMM Episode 40 again for like the 50th time, this will actually be in My Perfect Enemy but I wanted people to be able to read it now cuz I really had fun writing it and I think the PuddingxTaruto are really cute. Sorry if this is written badly, I kinda wrote it in one night... so sorry, and RATE and REVIEW! please!**

Pudding was siting on a cold park bench all alone watching younger children play. A small smile played a cross her lips as she saw one child with small pig tails sticking out from their head. "Tart," she whispered in an early audible voice, "where are you right now? And what are you thinking of?"

Pudding spun around on the bench when she heard a snicker, "I'm right here Pudding, and I'm thinking about making you cry!" Tart shouted smirking down at Pudding, "I will make you cry!"

Pudding giggled, 'does she think this is all a game?' Tart asked himself. 'She's cute when she smiles like that though . . . What am I thinking? I'll enjoy it more when she cries then when she laughs!' Tart mentally scolded himself for even thinking about Pudding being cute. "You," Tart said trying to regain his senses, "you will pay for that!"

A bright yellow-ish orange light engulfed Pudding and a second later she wore a yellow tube top and yellow shorts. She smiled again and looked up at tart who's mouth was hanging open like always when she transformed. Pudding giggled again, "okay, I'm waiting."

Shaking his head Tart brought out his clink-clank weapon and bounced the two balls together. Four giant Venus fly traps came out of the earth and began to grab at Pudding. Every time one got close to Pudding, Tart would outwardly cringe, 'Damn it Deep Blue! Why do you make me do such evil things to such-' Tarts thoughts were cut off by a loud scream from Pudding as she was caught by his plants.

Tart laughed and floated a little higher so he could look down at Pudding, "I caught you," he cheered, "and now I'm gonna make you cry!"

"You will never make Pudding cry!" Pudding yelled up at him her voice shaking with anger.

And of course, Tart, being Tart, took this shaking as fear and smirked his eyes giving off a red tint. "You will cry," tart said far too calmly, "I'm going to make you cry!"

Pudding let out a gasp and tart looked back down at her, then he realized it, he wasn't in control of the plants any more. He couldn't feel the small tug that he got when he controlled them, it had vanished. "Pudding!" he yelled and summoned his clink-clanks again throwing them at the plants' vines that were beginning to wrap around Puddings neck.

The plants' vines were cut off as the toy looking weapons sliced through them disinigrating the plants as they went back to Tart like a boomerang and Pudding fell to the ground. "Pudding!" Tart yelled and ran toward the blond girl forgetting he could teleport, "Pudding answer me." Tart said in a whisper looking down at the young girl. She was just early breathing.

Tart felt it then, the trembling of the earth around him, "an Earthquake?" Tart asked out loud, looking around he saw that the trees around him were beginning to shake and that the rocks seamed to be dancing up and down. 'I have to get Pudding out of here and to somewhere safe!' Tart thought instantly forgetting momentarily that they were supposed to be enemies.

Tart picked up the small girl who was still in her battle form but the ground around him shock harder and he fell Pudding on top of him. Getting up one more time, he tried to gather all his strength to teleport Pudding and himself to safety, but with no use for in that instant that he tried to teleport the ground underneath his feet gave way and he fell into the ground, losing his hold on Pudding in the proses.

Blackness surrounded him for an instant, then there was a small light and Tart could see again. He was half buried in a small cave like hole, to Tart, and because of the faint light he could see all the walls the surrounded him and there was no exit.

Tart pulled himself out of the ground and looked around confused; one moment he was taunting Pudding, then the next he had lost control of his plants and was trying to rescue her, and now he was inside a cave. Instantly his mind went to Pudding, 'where is she? She was just right here a moment ago!' he thought to himself looking around for anything that looked slightly like Pudding or one of her belongings.

Tart spotted one of Puddings ribbons sticking out of the ground a few feet away from him. He walked over to it and saw that Pudding was attached to it, "what are you doing down there?" he asked her in almost a whisper making sure she didn't hear, "being buried like that?"  
He pulled on her ribbon and she popped out of the ground looking around in surprised shock trying to figure out where she was. Then she heard the voice she was most grateful to hear, "the exits blocked! You won't be going any where soon!"

"Tart," Pudding said, both startled and happy, "you saved me! Thank you so much Na no da!" her hand flew up to her mouth and she blushed from embarrassment. 'I didn't mean to say 'Na no da' it just slipped like what would happen when I was younger! I hope Tart doesn't think I'm weird!' Pudding thought turning around and reaching into her pocket for a sugar drop to give one to Tart as a thank you gift. "Here. Thank you for saving me." She said with her hand out waiting for tart to take the candy.

"F-for-for me?" tart asked blushing slightly. Pudding giggled and held out her hand a little further. Tart stared at the piece of candy in her hand for a moment then quickly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "D-don't be stupid! Why would I take a thank-you gift from you?"

Tart grabbed the candy from her hand and was about to throw it on the ground when Pudding reached her hand out and grabbed his arm slightly, "listen, Tart, I know you have to pretend to be the bad guy when other people are watching, but you don't have to pretend in front of me. Besides, we can't fight in here anyway, it's too small." Pudding tilted her head to one side and smiled again.

"I can get out of here just fine with teleportaion!" Tart yelled in Puddings face, "it's you who'll have the problems 'cause you didn't go to proper Combat School, I did." Tart turned his head trying to force himself to teleport. 'I can't do it,' he thought to himself, 'I just can't leave Pudding behind, I don't want her to die. B-because . . . I haven't seen her cry yet!'

"Okay, you're gonna leave, do it already." Pudding said breaking his thoughts.

"Then shut up, and stop breaking my concentration!"Tart said turning his head slightly so he could glare at the twelve-year-old out of the corner of his eye. To his surprise, Pudding began giggling, "what's so funny?" Tart demanded turning all the way around to face her.

"Ya know, Pai aint the only scientist who did research on the enemy." Pudding said after she regained her breath, "Ryou did some research too. You didn't go through the proper combat training either."

"Well, I still went through more then you. I can get out of here, but you'll die." Tart stated pointing to Pudding.  
Pudding smiled and answered calmly, "someone will come and save us Tart, don't worry." Pudding walked over to a large chunk of earth and sat down patting the spot next to it for Tart to sit down next to her.

"No," tart answered walking over to where Pudding was sitting and sat next to her with a sigh, "by the time anyone realizes we're gone, we'll be dead." He looked up to where the sky used to be, "are you scared yet?" he asked after a moment looking back at Pudding.

"Not for myself," Pudding answered looking away from his bright gold eyes, "but for everyone else. I'm afraid for my siblings if I do die, for my friends, co-workers, and for those who I fight for and with. If I die who will be there to help them and be with them. So yes, Pudding's afraid, Na no da. but not for herself, for everyone else, Na no da."

Tart tilted his head to the side a questioning look in his eyes, "did you just say 'Na-"

"Yeah, Pu-I mean-I did just say 'Na no da'." Pudding cut him off glaring at him, "you got a problem with that?"

Tart shook his head mutely afraid to say anything else. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he did speak though, "I actually thought it was cute." He whispered in her ear. A small blush played along Pudding's cheeks as she turned around to look directly into tarts eyes.

"R-really?" she asked quietly realizing their mouths were only inches apart.

Tart smirked slightly noticing Pudding's blush and began to close the gap between the two, gaining Kish's cocky-ness, "really." He whispered right before their mouths touched.

**Kinda of a cliffy, you'll just have to wait for my writers block to go away so you can read what happens in between this... *smirks evily* ahhh... i'm so sorry, I'm at this weird spot where Ichigo is talking to Masaya, and I just...ugh! I _HATE_ him! I really dont even know why Imma writing 'bout him... well when I publish my next chapter I'll try to do two... Ja Ne Mina!**


End file.
